Piñata Party
Piñata Party is a game mode in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It takes place on the Player's House and has zombies from all areas. Most Piñata Parties last for a day and some last more than a day. They can only be played when the player beats Day 5 in Ancient Egypt. After the player wins, they will smash 3 piñatas, which may have free Power Ups, Coins, or even costumes for plants. When the player completes three consecutive levels of Piñata Party in a row, Señor Piñata appears after the player opens the three regular piñatas. It requires three taps to break and always contains a plant costume or large amount of coins. Missing a day will restart the counter, meaning Señor Piñata can only be opened if the player plays three parties in a row. Levels See Piñata Party/Level History. Gallery See Piñata Party/Level Gallery. Others ..jpg|Penny explaining about Piñata Parties PinataPartyAd.jpg|An ad for Piñata Party posted on the Plants vs. Zombies Facebook page Gallery of costumes Plants Potato Mine Costume2.png|Potato Mine's costume (blue mask) Cabbage-pult Costume2.png|Cabbage-pult's costume (sweatband) Bloomerang Costume2.png|Bloomerang's costume (Jamaican beanie) Iceberg Lettuce Costume2.png|Iceberg Lettuce's costume (earmuffs) Grave Buster Costume2.png|Grave Buster's costume (fez) BonkChampion.png|Bonk Choy's costume (boxing champ belt) Twin Sunflower Costume2.png|Twin Sunflower's costume (sunglasses) Repeater_Costume.png|Repeater's costume (Viking helmet) Kernel-pult Costume2.png|Kernel-pult's costume (red headband) Snapdragon Costume2.png|Snapdragon's Costume (Fireman's helmet) Spikeweed Costume2.png|Spikeweed's costume (Grouncho Disguise) Spikerock Costume2.png|Spikerock's costume (shades) Coconut Cannon Costume2.png|Coconut Cannon's costume (hard hat) Spring Bean Costume2.png|Spring Bean's costume (hula outfit) Cherry Bomb Costume2.png|Cherry Bomb's costume (fedoras and sunglasses) Threepeater Costume2.png|Threepeater's costume (pots) Chili Bean Costume2.png|Chili Bean's costume (diaper) Split Pea Costume2.png|Split Pea's costume (devil & angel) Lightning Reed Costume2.png|Lightning Reed's costume (lamp shade) Tall nut.png|Tall-nut's costume (black mustache) Pea Pod Costume2.png|Pea Pod's costume (fedoras) Melon-pult Costume2.png|Melon-pult's costume (sailor hat) Winter_Melon_Costume.png|Winter Melon's costume (beanie) Squash Costume2.png|Squash's costume (Camo bandana) Torchwood Costume2.png|Torchwood's costume (lab goggles) Power Lily Costume2.png|Power Lily's costume (glasses and bow) Jalapeno Costume2.png|Jalapeno's costume (park ranger hat) Snow Pea Costume2.png|Snow Pea's costume (pink winter hat) Lasrcoustume.jpg|Laser Bean's costume (superhero cape) Blover Costume.PNG|Blover's Costume (glasses) Starfruit Costume.jpg|Starfruit's Costume (wig and mustache) Citronbottle.jpg|Citron's costume (blender) 2014 03 28 20.12.18.png|Magnifying Grass' costume (turban) Infi-nut costume.jpg|Infi-nut's Costume (Ghostbuster trap) 1975056 829295543752035 2145199750 n.jpg|Tile Turnip's costume (unicorn horn) Zombies Swashbuckler Santa.jpeg|Swashbuckler Zombie's costume (Feastivus) Pianist Santa.jpeg|Pianist Zombie's costume (Feastivus) Christmas Poncho Zombie.jpeg|Poncho Zombie's costume (Feastivus) Kieh2jocdr3kjfu35ifi5igh.png|Camel Zombies' costume (Feastivus) Gargz.png|Gargantuar's and Imp's costumes (Feastivus) vlcsnap-2014-03-03-16h53m28s212.jpg|Imp's costume (Feastivus) St Paddy Imp.png|Imp's costume (St. Paddy's Day Party) Feastivus There was a "5 Days of Feastivus" Party running from December 24 to 29 (the last Feastivus Party lasts for 2 days). It's just like a normal Piñata Party, but the area was changed to a Christmas look with snow and other various Christmas-related stuff with Pianist Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie, Camel Zombies, Poncho Zombie, Gargantuar and Imp having a new Christmas look. After completing a day of Feastivus, instead of Piñatas, the player could whack open 3 presents. After 3 days completed the player would whack a giant gift, replacing Señor Piñata. During this event, the Pianist Zombie will play Christmas Carols instead of its usual music. Gallery 1festivus.jpg|Gameplay of the First Day of Feastivus by Presents.PNG|Gifts ready to be opened by the player OnTheFirstDayOfFeastivus.png|Gameplay of the First Day of Feastivus by 1st day of Feastivus.PNG|Melonhead314's gameplay of First Day of Feastivus WOO WOO WOO.jpg|Gameplay of Second Day of Feastivus by 2nd day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of Second Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314 IMG 6621.PNG|Gameplay of Third Day of Feastivus by WinterMagnet 3rd day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of Third Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314 Senor present.PNG|The giant present (resemblance of Señor Piñata); Note that it takes 1 tap to open it 4th day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of 4th Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314 5th Feast.PNG|Gameplay of Fifth Day of Feastivus by Minh 5th day start.png|The beginning of the Fifth Day of Feastivus (notice the frozen Imp on the top right-hand corner) 5th day plantfood.png|Plant Food in Action of the Fifth Day of Feastivus IMG_0853.PNG|Waiting for feastivus party St. Paddy's Day Party This party runs on March 17. Money pots with Imps will fall down randomly and defeating them will always contain a Gold Coin. Most of the Imps appear to wear a Leprechaun costume, except for the ones who are on the back of Gargantuars. Gallery IMG_0186.PNG|The zombies IMG 0187.PNG|The Yard IMG_01884.PNG|Leprechaun! IMG_0189.PNG|A gameplay by Minh IMG_01852.png|The party is available IMG_01903.png|Waiting for the next party Dfrfrfge.jpg|Gameplay by IMG 0222.PNG|Saint Patrick's Day Future Piñata Party This party runs on March 20 and 24. This Party introduces new types of plants and zombies from Far Future as sneak peaks. These include Laser Bean, Future Zombie and its variants, Citron and Robo-Cone Zombie. Videos Pinata 03-04-14 Coconut canon - Iceberg Lettuce - Plants vs Zombies 2|Piñata Party 03-04-14 Coconut Cannon and Iceberg Lettuce Trivia *If the player does not get a plant costume after three tries, the piñata with the costume will be revealed. **The Imitater and the Marigold are the only plants that doesn't have a costume. *Piñata Parties can be played even if the plants and/or zombies encountered have yet to be seen or unlocked. **This includes premium plants and, as of the 2.0.1 update, plants that have not been released. *This is the only instance you can play the updated versions of the tutorial stages in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time aside from the Tutorial levels. *For very few users, there is a bug where a Piñata Party won't occur, making it impossible to find Señor Piñata. *You can only play Piñata Party once you reach level five in Ancient Egypt. **This is maybe because that's when the power ups are unlocked and free power-ups are potential prizes for Piñata Parties. *When you play a Piñata Party level with plants/zombies you haven't obtained/encountered, the almanac entry of that plant/zombie is unlocked. *Everytime there's a Piñata Party with a premium plant, the Premium Plant shown in that party will be on sale for a limited time. *Piñata Party can only be played on Mondays and Thursdays. *For version 1.9 and above, you have to pay 1,000 coins if you want to restart a Piñata Party level. *Starting from v1.9, Piñata Parties sometimes have extra goals for success just like normal and Brain Buster levels. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Modes